One Soul
by lifeenthusiast
Summary: "You and I, we are one soul." Yi Jeong x Ga Eul. My first SoEulmates FF, please RnR. Available in English and Bahasa Indonesia. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

One Soul

Author's Note: The characters in this story are not mine. I just have the idea of the story. English is not my mother language, so please forgive my mistakes and correct me if I'm wrong. Song credit to Bruno Mars' "Just The Way You Are". I also thank google translator for helping me with the English version.

Cast: So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul from Boys Over Flowers TV Show

_Her eyes, her eyes,_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

How Yi Jeong missed a pair of those beautiful eyes! The gentleness radiated there was still the same as four years ago, even looked softer as she stared at the little kids who were busy making various forms of clay. Those children restrained the black-jacketed man in order not to run and hug someone whom he missed so much. They were still too young to see any kind of romance scenes. That Pottery Master glanced at his watch. Half an hour until Ga Eul finished the time to teach.

"I'll be waiting outside, okay?"

Thirty minutes was nothing compared to four years.

"Ah… okay. Sorry, I can not leave them."

A big smile appeared on his face again. Of course he knew Ga Eul was unlikely to abandon her protege. He still knew that young woman's characters. He remembered them all by rote, because they were all on his mind for years. Hence it also did not hurt at all, although Ga Eul was the only woman who ever made him wait.

Moreover, the words of that little girl had made him happy beyond measure. Ga Eul was not possible to tell about him to that girl if she had met her soulmate. Although they were often communicate on the phone, but Yi Jeong could not make sure that he had no rival. They might even be on different continents! He realized that the innocence of that girl's words made him relief. This anxiety was buried in his heart to the point that he was afraid of exploding it. So Yi Jeong, the cassanova, was anxious for fear of being abandoned by a woman! How ironic!

Actually, it was fitting if he uninstal that title. He was not dating at all in Sweden. Even when he went to the club, he certainly just followed his friends. He did not heed the offer of the women who seduced him, no matter how sexy their bodies.

It didn't mean he was not tempted, but every time he considered a date that he could, each time Ga Eul's face pictured in his eyes. Although Yi Jeong was tortured because he could not vent his want, he was more tortured imagine if she know he hurt her again.

He did not want to do it again. He had caused too much wound on that innocent woman's heart. There were enough tears that he did not deserve. Even after his bad treatment in their last date, Ga Eul still cared about him. She encouraged him to deal with his problem, comforted him when he did not even know if he still could be entertained. And revealed _the message_...

All the memories immediately flooded just like torrential rain.

Yi Jeong contacted her friends while waiting in front of the kindergarten classroom. He did not tell anyone he was going home today. And as he promised before, Ga Eul was the first person he met upon his arrival in Seoul. First he called Woo Bin, then Jun Pyo, and Ji Hoo at last. They gave the same reaction, surprised and said they would meet him soon. Yi Jeong refused and took the next day to gather. Today he wanted to spend his time for someone... that sweet kindergarten teacher.

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

"See you tomorrow!"

Yi Jeong turned to find Ga Eul was smiling as she accompanied her students out of class. Then she waved cheerfully until the last child picked up by her father. Yi Jeong noticed the woman next to him. Her hair was formed a half ponytail and curly, like when they went out for their first pretended date to get revenge on an ex-boyfriend who dumped her. She was beautiful, of course. Her face was typical of Koreans, but among all Korean women, she was the prettiest.

"Yi Jeong-sunbae, why do you look at me like that?"

"You're even more beautiful than I remember."

Four years not seducing women, Yi Jeong still did not lost his ability. A pink hue adorned Ga Eul's cheeks directly.

"Don't tease me. I will not believe you." She shook her head, but looked down to hide her embarrassment. Yi Jeong laughed. If men do not think Ga Eul interesting, something is wrong in their vision. But it was better that only he knew how beautiful his _girlfriend_ was.

Could he think so?

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She will not believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she does not see what I see_

"Kaja! We're going home."

Yi Jeong said the words calmly, but in his heart he was almost choked with joy. He would go home with someone he missed most of the world.

His Ga Eul.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sunbae, you haven't come home...!" Ga Eul winced when Yi Jeong's driver passed three luggages from the trunk of the car. She thought at least he went home before visiting her. But it seemed like that man came straight from the airport!

Yi Jeong just shrugged his shoulders and dragged one of his luggages with his left hand while his right hand still clutched the hand of Ga Eul. Two other luggages would be taken by his servants—there were just clothes and some stuff that did not really matter. He led Ga Eul gently into the house. Nothing had changed, not even a speck of dust even though the house was left by the sole occupants for a long time. His servants came once in awhile to take care of it.

"You should go home first and take a rest. You must be tired."

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that i would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

"I do not want to waste time to meet you, Ga Eul-yang. Besides, I do not feel tired at all after seeing you. "

Yi Jeong once again managed to make Ga Eul smiled sheepishly. The man wished he had flattered her more often before—Ga Eul looked more beautiful when she was shy. Or was this just because of the heightened sense of longing? Yi Jeong did not care about it anymore. He pulled her and hugged her tightly. He was afraid if he did not do it, he would explode with longing. Yi Jeong never felt a longing before, not even to Eun Jae. Perhaps it was because their relationship had ended when they separated. While with Ga Eul, their relationship was still continuing despite the obstructed distance. He called Ga Eul frequently, though they only told each other their respective activities. Yi Jeong was satisfied enough to hear her voice.

"Yi Jeong-sunbae..."

Ga Eul looked like she was nearly out of breath. Yi Jeong hastily outlining his arms, but still maintained both hands on her shoulders.

He studied her face. She seemed more mature. Yes, they were both grown up now, no longer high school and college students. But her innocent and naive expression was still printed clearly there. Plus a soft motherly aura emanating from her face, perhaps due to Ga Eul often mingled with the children.

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Then, the corners of Ga Eul's lips pulled up, forming a smile. Yi Jeong stunned. Oh, this was not the first time he saw that young woman smiled. But this smile, right in front of him, within his range, was so close like a dream. If God granted him a definite request, Yi Jeong would not ask for anything.

All he wanted was already here.

"So, your boyfriend is back from Sweden..."

Ga Eul was embarrassed. She did not expect Min Ah called Yi Jeong as her boyfriend. She never said so—she always called Yi Jeong-sunbae as a close friend when she told her students. Well, maybe it did not make any difference. But still, Ga Eul felt bad. What if that man did not like to be called her boyfriend? How if... he even had a girlfriend in Sweden? The possibility made her hard to breath. She bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Sunbae... I do not mean to call you boyfriend, but Min Ah..."

Yi Jeong eyes widened in disbelief. So that's what caused that woman's expression changed in an instant? Really, this Ga Eul was ridiculous! He wanted to pinch her cheeks as his annoyance. She even apologized for calling him a boyfriend! Was not his statement four years ago pretty obvious? _When I return, you'll be the first person I go looking for._

Yi Jeong had not said the the final words yet.

"That's not what I mean. If you think of me as a boyfriend—so you have not found your soulmate, have you?" The question was pitched as a demand. He could not help it, because a hope was hidden behind the question. Anxiety regained controlling one of the F4 members.

"Not yet, Sunbae." Ga Eul nodded, but without daring to look at the eyes of the man next to her. Ga Eul could not confess that she did not intend to find her soulmate at all for four years, could she? She was just busy with college, teaching kindergarten students, and pottery courses. She was quite an expert now, and even helped Eun-Jae sonsaengnim teaching new members. Occasionally she met Jan Di, telling stories and exchanging news like other good friends did. Sometimes, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin-sunbae called her, just to say hello or tease her about Yi Jeong.

Moreover, Ga Eul only thought about him.

The man who now smiled pleasantly.

"Well, now we are lovers. Aren't we?"

"Mwo?"

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you want it?"

"I don't say so..." Ga Eul stammered. Yi Jeong chuckled, and then his expression turned serious.

"Ga Eul, please stop making me suffer and come to me."

On their first pretended date Yi Jeong said like that in the presence of Ga Eul's ex-boyfriend to teach him a lesson. Now, he said it seriously because of his own will. He said it with all his heart.

Ga Eul nodded. Her face was flushed. Once again, Yi Jeong felt a relief. Immediately his future looked bright because she would be there with him.

"Ga Eul-yang, saranghae."

Finally, Yi Jeong said it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do not worry, be happy for Jun Pyo and Jan Di." Yi Jung calmed Ga Eul whom her shoulders shook up and down as the tears welled up her face. He did not understand why his girlfriend cried after accompanying Jan Di through her happy day: her marriage with Jun Pyo. Yes, he knew women also like to cry if they are too happy, but it does not have to be like this too, right? She had been crying for twenty-five minutes! If they were in the street as before, Yi Jeong would have sharp eyes and whispers of passersby. Fortunately, now they were at his home.

"Eventually they got married... well... Jan Di finds her true love..." Ga Eul was still sobbing. She had a thousand reasons to cry. She witnessed with her own eyes during Jan Di's struggle to stay with Jun Pyo, often even helped her—the pretended date was one. Now her best friend had found lasting happiness with her soul mate. Ga Eul did not know how else to be grateful for them.

"Yes, it's an uphill battle. But you have to stop crying. You're supposed to smile." Yi Jeong removed the remnants of Ga Eul's tears with his fingers. The handkerchief that he gave was obviously useless now that it could be squeezed so wet. He pulled her into his arms to comfort her and stroked the top of Ga Eul's head.

"Are you okay now?" He asked when the cries of Ga Eul had subsided, replaced by the normal breathing.

"Yes. Thank you, Sunbae."

Yi Jeong still did not release his arms. He gently kissed the crown of Ga Eul. "Someday, you will also be happy as she is."

If he might, he wanted to be the source of happiness for her. He released his arms, and then went to fetch tea. Ga Eul smiled slightly as she noticed the man's back. Actually, at this time she also was very happy. Together with her loved one.

Ga Eul hoped Yi Jeong was her soulmate. Her everlasting partner. Her true love. The only one for her. But, even though that man had changed since his return from Sweden, Ga Eul was afraid that he was still the same as before, a cassanova who was always surrounded by women. Someone who could suddenly leave her. Even worse, tricked her.

If that happened, Ga Eul was afraid she could not sustain it. She was nobody. Not pretty, not clever, not interesting or rich. She was just trying hard to be the best for Yi Jeong. If it was not enough...

"Tea."

Yi Jeong handed a cup of hot tea. Ga Eul took it and sipped it slowly. The thought still bothered her.

"What is it? You're still thinking about Jan Di?"

"Ani..."

"So?" Yi Jeong asked her again because the answer came to hang.

"I just think... one day..." she paused, hesitating. "I'm getting married too."

Yi Jeong was silent. Of course, Ga Eul would think about it. It also crossed his mind. The problem was, marriage was not something easy. His relationship with Ga Eul was amazing, but marriage was a far different thing. He must be prepared with greater responsibility. Could he do it? Because if he could not, he would just hurt Ga Eul again.

He looked at his lover who was looking at the fireplace. She seemed dreamy. Yi Jeong liked such notice. All about Ga Eul were his favourites. Every detail of her face, every expression brought more happiness to him. If he could claim it for himself, perhaps it was not a bad idea.

Absolutely not.

"Will you do it?"

"Mwo?" Ga Eul looked at him. Yi Jeong seemed looking straight into the fire, but his face looked a little nervous.

"Married?"

"Ah..." A smile appeared on her beautiful face. "Of course. Nothing could make me happier than to marry the love of my life."

Yi Jeong chuckled at Ga Eul's expression which lit up when she mentioned true love. She was really naive. That Ga Eul was whom he liked the most, which made him fall in love. The man turned his girlfriend so that they were face-to-face.

"If I say I am your soulmate, will you believe that?"

"Eh..." Ga Eul did not know what to say. Indeed, she wanted to believe. But having a Yi Jeong as a soulmate—it was more impossible than a dream, too high to reach.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "You know what will happen if we combine our name?"

Ga Eul shook his head, felt a little confused as to why the talks had immediately turned from serious matter to a trivial as a name.

"So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul. So and Ga Eul become So-Eul. Or in English, _soul_."

Ga Eul eyes widened. She knew what it meant. The soul. Like soulmate.

"You and I, we are one soul."

Ga Eul held her breath. She was not expecting to hear these words coming out of the mouth of someone whom she loved so much, that she fought until the end of her limits. Oh, she was almost flying because of overflowing joy. And almost lost consciousness!

_Her lips, her lips_

_Could I kiss them all day if she'd let me_

Yi Jeong tried to interpret facial expressions of Ga Eul. Was she happy? Touched? Shamed? It seemed like a combination of all those. Instantly he knew that this was the time. This was their moment. He came closer to be face-to-face. This time, no one else was allowed to interrupt them.

Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul, slowly, gently, and deeply. He enjoyed it.

This was not the first kiss of them both— Ga Eul ever kissed her ex, while Yi Jeong did not remember how many women he had ever kissed, but it felt much warmer than all those kisses. Because they did it with all feelings. They knew that this kiss would bind them forever, unite them as one soul intact.

They are soulmate to each other.

Again, the ringing phone disturbed them. Ga Eul's phone. Yi Jeong sighed of annoyance, but they both escaped. Ga Eul grabbed the phone from her handbag.

"Jan Di." She said to Yi Jeong, and then picked up the phone.

Jan Di should be enjoying her first night with Jun Pyo, should not she? Why did she call Ga Eul instead? Yi Jeong was sure Jun Pyo on the other side must be as cross as he was now. He noticed Ga Eul nodded or shook her head as she spoke rapidly. She seemed to calm Jan Di. Then she laughed.

_Her laugh her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

Shortly thereafter, Ga Eul came to him.

"What is it?"

"Ah... Jan Di said she was nervous, so she called me while Jun Pyo-sunbae was in the bathroom."

Yi Jeong laughed. Although Jan Di was more fierce and stubborn, in fact on one side she was as innocent as Ga Eul.

"What did you say to her?"

Ga Eul's face flushed red.

"...I told her not to be nervous because it's a moment that she looked forward to."

Yi Jeong grinned. Jun Pyo would be just as nervous as his new wife. Friends with him since childhood, Yi Jeong knew that Jun Pyo had never actually slept with a woman before. That Heir of Shinhwa Group, as well as Ji Hoo, was 'sterile'. Different from Woo Bin or he who had had experience with women.

Reminded of his past as a cassanova made Yi Jeong sighed heavily. Somehow, he no longer wanted to boast about his old status. '5 Second Kill' nickname was even bothering. If only he had met Ga Eul from the beginning, maybe his status would never exist.

It seemed like the man had entirely fallen to his soulmate.

* * *

"Sunbae, are you sure I do not have to dress up first...?"

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul who looked uncomfortable at his side. They were entering a fine dining restaurant in a five star hotel. Yi Jeong did not tell her that they would have dinner at this place, so that her clothes were very simple. Light blue top dress and beige knee-length skirt. But wearing it, Ga Eul was still beautiful.

"No need. You're always beautiful no matter what you wear."

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

After eating, Yi Jeong suddenly felt nervous. Tension could not be gone from his face. This turned out to be more difficult than he had expected. The problem was, he would reveal a serious thing that would change both their lives forever.

_So do not even bother to ask_

_If you look okay_

_You know I say_

"Yi Jeong-sunbae, are you okay?"

Yi Jeong was surprised because he failed to hide his feelings behind a mask of 'Prince Charming'. Or was that just because Ga Eul knew him so well? That Pottery Master was trying to eliminate the nervousness with a smile.

"Ga Eul-yang, there is something I'd like to tell you."

Ga Eul smiled. She waited. Yi Jeong looked into a figure who has stolen his heart. Her innocence. Her softness. Her beauty was second to none. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and opened it in front of her.

"Ga Eul-yang, will you marry me?"

"Yi Jeong-sunbae...!" Ga Eul gasped, she gazed on a diamond ring inside a small box shown by Yi Jeong. Her heart skipped a beat. Her breathing as stopped immediately.

"I swear I will never hurt you. I promise I will make you happy until my last breath. I want to be the only one for you."

"Sunbae..." Ga Eul tears erupted. All were too good to be true for her. This was her mind. Her biggest dream. Her entire life.

"I will, Sunbae."

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that i would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole worlds stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

END


	4. Chapter 1 Ind

One Soul—Satu Jiwa.

Author's Note: Tokoh-tokoh yang ada di cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya murni memiliki ide ceritanya.

Cast: So Yi Jeong dan Chu Ga Eul

_Her eyes, her eyes,_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

Betapa Yi Jeong merindukan sepasang mata indah itu! Kelembutan yang terpancar di sana masih sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu, bahkan tampak lebih lembut lagi kala ia menatap anak-anak kecil yang sedang asyik membuat berbagai macam bentuk dari tanah liat. Anak-anak itu jugalah yang menahan lelaki berjaket hitam itu agar tidak berlari dan memeluk seseorang yang sudah begitu dirindukannya selama ini. Mereka masih terlalu belia untuk melihat adegan romantisme macam apapun. Master _pottery_ itu melirik jam tangannya. Setengah jam lagi waktu mengajar Ga Eul usai.

"Aku tunggu di luar, kalau begitu?"

Tiga puluh menit tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan empat tahun.

"Ah… baiklah. Maaf, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka."

Senyum lebar itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Tentu saja ia tahu Ga Eul tidak mungkin menelantarkan anak didiknya. Dia masih kenal karakter wanita muda itu. Dia ingat semuanya di luar kepala, karena selama bertahun-tahun hanya itulah yang memenuhi pikirannya. Karenanya ia juga tidak tersinggung sama sekali, meskipun hanya Ga Eul satu-satunya wanita yang pernah membuatnya menunggu.

Lagipula, perkataan anak kecil tadi sudah membuatnya bahagia tak terkira. Ga Eul tidak mungkin menceritakan perihal dia kepada anak itu kalau wanita itu sudah bertemu _soulmate_-nya. Meskipun mereka sering berhubungan lewat telepon, tapi Yi Jeong tidak bisa memastikan kalau ia tidak punya saingan. Mereka bahkan berada di benua yang berbeda! Ia baru sadar ternyata kepolosan kata-kata bocah itu membuatnya lega luar biasa. Selama ini kecemasan itu dipendamnya sendiri sampai-sampai ia takut meledak karenanya. So Yi Jeong, sang Casanova, cemas karena takut ditinggalkan oleh seorang wanita! Alangkah ironisnya!

Walaupun, sesungguhnya gelar itu sudah sepatutnya ia tanggalkan. Di Swedia, dia sama sekali tidak berkencan. Kalaupun ia pergi ke klub, pasti beramai-ramai dengan teman-temannya. Tidak sekalipun ia mengindahkan tawaran tawaran wanita-wanita yang merayunya, tak peduli semolek apa tubuhnya.

Bukan berarti ia tidak tergoda, tapi setiap kali mempertimbangkan ajakan kencan yang ia dapat, setiap kali pula wajah Ga Eul terbayang di pelupuk matanya. Meskipun Yi Jeong tersiksa karena tak dapat melampiaskan gairahnya, ia lebih tersiksa lagi membayangkan kesedihan wanita itu kalau tahu lelaki itu melukainya.

Ia tidak mau melakukan itu lagi. Sudah cukup banyak luka yang ia torehkan di hati wanita inosen itu. Sudah cukup banyak air mata yang tidak pantas ia dapatkan. Bahkan setelah perlakuan kurang ajarnya di kencan terakhir mereka, Ga Eul masih peduli padanya. Menyemangatinya untuk menghadapi masalahnya. Menghiburnya ketika ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah masih bisa dihibur. Bahkan mengungkapkan _pesan itu_…

Semua kenangan itu serta-merta membanjirinya seperti guyuran hujan deras.

Yi Jeong menghubungi teman-temannya selagi menunggu di depan ruang kelas TK itu. Ia memang tidak memberitahu siapapun kalau ia akan pulang hari ini. Dan seperti janjinya dulu, Ga Eul adalah orang pertama yang ia temui setibanya di Seoul. Pertama-tama ia menelepon Woo Bin, kemudian Jun Pyo, dan terakhir Ji Hoo. Reaksi ketiganya sama, kaget dan berkata akan segera menjumpainya. Yi Jeong menolak dan mengajak mereka berkumpul keesokan harinya saja. Hari ini ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk seseorang... guru TK yang manis itu.

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

"Sampai jumpa besok!"

Yi Jeong menoleh dan mendapati Ga Eul sedang tersenyum sambil mengiringi murid-muridnya keluar dari kelas. Kemudian ia melambai dengan ceria sampai anak terakhir pulang dijemput orangtuanya. Yi Jeong memperhatikan sosok wanita di sebelahnya itu. Rambutnya dikuncir setengah dan dibentuk ikal, seperti ketika mereka berkencan untuk pertama kalinya—kencan pura-pura untuk membalas dendam pada mantan pacar Ga Eul yang mencampakkannya. Dia cantik, tentu saja. Wajahnya tipikal orang Korea, tapi di antara seluruh wanita Korea, dia yang paling cantik.

"Yi Jeong-sunbae, kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau bahkan lebih cantik daripada yang kuingat."

Empat tahun tidak menggoda wanita, Yi Jeong masih belum kehilangan kemampuannya dalam hal satu itu. Rona merah muda langsung menghiasi pipi Ga Eul.

"Jangan menggodaku. Aku tidak akan percaya." Gelengnya, tapi sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Yi Jeong hanya tertawa kecil. Kalau laki-laki tidak menganggap Ga Eul menarik, berarti ada yang salah pada pengelihatan mereka. Tapi lebih baik begitu—cukup dia saja yang tahu betapa cantik _kekasihnya_.

Boleh kan, dia anggap begitu?

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_

"Kaja! Kita pulang."

Yi Jeong mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil lalu, padahal dalam hatinya ia hampir tersedak karena sukacita. Ia akan pulang ke rumah bersama orang yang paling dirindukannya di dunia.

Ga Eul-nya.


	5. Chapter 2 Ind

"Sunbae, kau belum pulang ke rumah…?!" Ga Eul mengernyitkan dahi ketika supir Yi Jeong mengeluarkan tiga buah koper dari bagasi mobil. Ia mengira paling tidak Yi Jeong pulang ke rumah dulu sebelum menemuinya. Tapi ternyata laki-laki itu datang langsung dari bandara!

Yi Jeong hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggeret salah satu kopernya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan Ga Eul. Dua koper lainnya akan diurus oleh pelayan—isinya hanya pakaian dan beberapa barang yang tidak terlalu penting. Dengan lembut digandengnya Ga Eul ke dalam rumah. Tidak ada yang berubah—bahkan tidak ada setitik debu meskipun rumah itu sudah cukup lama ditinggal sang penghuni tunggal. Pelayan-pelayannya datang sesekali waktu untuk mengurus rumah itu.

"Seharusnya kau pulang ke rumah dan istirahat dulu. Kau pasti lelah sekali."

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

"Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk menemuimu, Ga Eul-yang. Lagipula, aku tidak merasa lelah sama sekali setelah melihatmu."

Sekali lagi Yi Jeong berhasil membuat Ga Eul tersipu. Lelaki itu menyesal kenapa dulu tidak sering menyanjungnya—Ga Eul terlihat lebih cantik lagi kalau sedang malu-malu. Atau ini hanya karena rasa rindunya yang memuncak? Yi Jeong tidak tahan lagi. Ditariknya wanita itu kehadapannya dan dipeluknya erat-erat. Ia takut kalau tidak melakukan itu, ia akan meledak karena rindunya. Yi Jeong tidak pernah merasa rindu yang sebesar ini, bahkan tidak kepada Eun Jae. Mungkin karena hubungan mereka berakhir saat berpisah. Sementara dengan Ga Eul, hubungan mereka masih berlanjut meskipun terhalang jarak. Ga Eul-lah yang paling sering diteleponnya, walau seringkali hanya untuk basa-basi semata, saling bercerita kegiatan masing-masing. Asal dapat mendengar suaranya, Yi Jeong sudah puas.

"Yi Jeong-sunbae..."

Sepertinya Ga Eul sudah nyaris kehabisan napas. Yi Jeong buru-buru menguraikan pelukannya, tapi masih mempertahankan kedua tangannya di bahu wanita itu.

Ia mengamati wajahnya. Tampak lebih dewasa. Ya, mereka sama-sama sudah dewasa sekarang, bukan lagi murid SMA dan kuliah. Tapi ekspresi lugu dan naif itu masih tercetak jelas di sana. Ditambah aura keibuan yang lembut memancar dari wajah itu, sepertinya dikarenakan Ga Eul sering bergaul dengan anak-anak.

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Lalu, sudut-sudut bibir wanita muda itu tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Yi Jeong terpaku. Oh, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Ga Eul tersenyum. Tapi senyum ini, tepat di depan matanya, dalam jangkauannya, begitu dekat bagaikan mimpi. Seandainya Tuhan memberinya satu permintaan yang pasti dikabulkan pun, Yi Jeong tidak akan minta apa-apa lagi.

Semua yang ia inginkan sudah ada di sini.

"Jadi, kekasihmu sudah kembali dari Swedia..."

Ga Eul gelagapan. Entah kenapa tadi Min Ah menyebut Yi Jeong sebagai kekasihnya. Ia tidak pernah bilang begitu-dia selalu menyebut Yi Jeong-sunbae sebagai teman dekat saat bercerita pada murid-muridnya. Yah, mungkin sebutan itu tidak ada bedanya. Tapi tetap saja Ga Eul merasa tidak enak. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu keberatan dianggap sebagai kekasih? Bagaimana kalau... ia bahkan sudah punya pacar di Swedia? Kemungkinan itu membuatnya terkesiap, lalu menggigit bibir.

"Maaf, Sunbae... aku tidak bermaksud menyebutmu pacar... tapi Min Ah..."

Yi Jeong terbelalak tak percaya. Jadi itu yang menyebabkan raut wajah wanita itu berubah dalam sekejap? Benar-benar, Ga Eul ini! Ingin sekali lelaki itu mencubit pipinya karena gemas. Dia bahkan meminta maaf karena menyebutnya sebagai pacar! Bukankah pernyataannya empat tahun lalu sudah cukup jelas? _Ketika aku kembali, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kutemui._

Yi Jeong memang belum mengatakan kata pamungkas itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kalau kau menganggapku sebagai kekasih—artinya kau belum menemukan _soulmate_-mu, bukan?" Pertanyaan itu bernada seperti tuntutan. Tak bisa tidak, karena dibalik pertanyaan itu tersembunyi harapan yang membara. Kegelisahan kembali menguasai anggota F4 itu.

"Belum, Sunbae." Ga Eul mengiyakan, namun tanpa berani menatap mata lelaki dihadapannya. Mana bisa Ga Eul mengaku, kalau dia memang tidak berniat mencari _soulmate_-nya sama sekali selama empat tahun ini? Dia hanya sibuk dengan kuliah, mengajar, dan kursus tembikar. Ia sudah cukup ahli sekarang, bahkan membantu Eun-Jae sonsaengnim mengajari anggota-anggota yang baru bergabung. Sesekali ia bertemu Jan Di, bercerita dan bertukar kabar seperti sepasang sahabat baik lainnya. Kadang-kadang juga, Ji Hoo-sunbae atau Woo Bin-sunbae meneleponnya, sekedar menanyakan kabar atau menggodanya tentang Yi Jeong.

Selebihnya, Ga Eul memikirkan lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Bukan begitu?"

"Mwo?"

Yi Jeong mengangkat alis.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bu-bukan begitu—" Ga Eul tergagap. Yi Jeong terkekeh, kemudian mimik wajahnya berubah serius.

"Ga Eul, berhentilah membuatku menderita dan terima aku."

Saat kencan pura-pura mereka yang pertama, Yi Jeong mengatakan itu di hadapan mantan Ga Eul untuk memberinya pelajaran. Sekarang, ia mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh karena keinginannya sendiri. Sepenuh hatinya.

Ga Eul mengangguk. Wajahnya memerah. Sekali lagi, Yi Jeong merasa lega luar biasa. Masa depannya seketika tampak cerah karena ada wanita itu yang mendampinginya.

"Ga Eul-yang, saranghae."

Akhirnya, Yi Jeong mengucapkannya.


	6. Chapter 3 Ind

"Tenang saja, Jun Pyo akan membahagiakan Jan Di." Yi Jeong mengusap bahu Ga Eul yang naik turun seiring tangisnya yang membuncah. Lelaki itu tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya malah menangis setelah menemani Jan Di melalui hari bahagia ini: pernikahannya dengan Jun Pyo. Ya, ia tahu wanita juga suka menangis kalau terlalu bahagia, tapi tidak harus seperti ini juga kan? Dia sudah menangis selama dua puluh lima menit! Seandainya mereka sekarang ada di pinggir jalan seperti waktu itu, Yi Jeong pasti sudah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dan bisik-bisik orang lewat. Untunglah sekarang mereka ada di rumahnya.

"Akhirnya... mereka menikah juga... Jan Di menemukan cinta sejatinya..." Ga Eul masih terisak. Dia punya seribu alasan untuk menangis terharu. Dia menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri perjuangan Jan Di selama ini untuk bertahan dengan Jun Pyo, bahkan kerap kali membantunya—salah satunya dengan kencan pura-pura itu. Sekarang sahabatnya itu sudah menemukan kebahagiaan abadi bersama belahan jiwanya. Ga Eul tidak tahu harus bersyukur bagaimana lagi untuk mereka.

"Ya, memang perjuangan yang berat. Tapi kau harus berhenti menangis. Kau seharusnya tersenyum." Yi Jeong menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Ga Eul. Sapu tangan yang diberikannya tadi jelas sudah tidak berguna karena sekarang bisa diperas saking basahnya. Ditariknya wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkannya. Diusap-usapnya puncak kepala Ga Eul.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanyanya saat suara tangis Ga Eul sudah reda, berganti dengan desah napas yang mulai normal.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Sunbae."

Yi Jeong tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengecup pelan ubun-ubun Ga Eul. "Suatu hari nanti, kau juga akan sebahagia dia."

Kalau boleh, Yi Jeong ingin menjadi sumber kebahagiaan itu baginya. Ia menguraikan pelukannya, kemudian beranjak untuk mengambilkan teh. Ga Eul tersenyum kecil seraya memperhatikan punggung lelaki itu. Sebenarnya, saat ini pun dia sudah sangat bahagia. Bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Ga Eul berharap Yi Jeong adalah _soulmate_-nya. Pasangan abadinya. Cinta sejatinya. Benar-benar hanya untuknya. Tapi, meskipun lelaki itu sudah sangat berubah sekembalinya dari Swedia, Ga Eul masih takut kalau-kalau ternyata lelaki itu tetap sama seperti dulu, seorang casanova yang selalu dikelilingi wanita. Seseorang yang bisa tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Lebih buruk lagi, mempermainkannya.

Seandainya itu terjadi, Ga Eul takut tidak bisa mempertahankan lelaki itu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak cantik, tidak pintar, tidak menarik, apalagi kaya. Dia hanya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagi Yi Jeong. Apabila itu semua tidak cukup...

"Teh."

Yi Jeong menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat. Ga Eul menerimanya dan menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Pikiran itu masih mengganggunya.

"Ada apa? Kau masih memikirkan Jan Di?"

"Ani..."

"Jadi?" Yi Jeong kembali bertanya karena jawaban Ga Eul terdengar menggantung.

"Aku hanya membayangkan... suatu saat nanti..." wanita itu berhenti sejenak, ragu-ragu. "Aku akan menikah juga."

Yi Jeong terdiam. Tentu saja Ga Eul akan memikirkannya. Hal itu juga bukan tidak terlintas di pikirannya. Masalahnya, pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang gampang. Hubungannya dengan Ga Eul sangat menyenangkan, tapi menikah adalah satu hal jauh berbeda. Ia harus siap dengan tanggung jawab yang lebih besar. Mampukah Yi Jeong melakukannya? Karena kalau tidak, akhirnya ia malah akan menyakiti Ga Eul lagi.

Ia menatap sang kekasih yang tengah memandang perapian. Tampak melamun. Yi Jeong suka memerhatikannya seperti itu. Semua hal apapun dari Ga Eul sangat ia sukai. Setiap detail wajahnya, setiap ekspresinya mendatangkan kebahagiaan bagi lelaki itu lebih lagi. Kalau ia bisa mengklaim semua itu untuk dirinya sendiri, barangkali itu bukan ide buruk.

Sama sekali bukan.

"Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Mwo?" Ga Eul menoleh. Yi Jeong tampak menatap lurus ke perapian, tapi raut wajahnya tampak agak gelisah.

"Menikah?"

"Ah..." Seulas senyum muncul di wajah wanita cantik itu. "Tentu saja. Tak ada yang bisa membuatku lebih bahagia daripada menikah dengan cinta sejatiku."

Yi Jeong terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Ga Eul yang berbinar-binar kalau sudah menyebut cinta sejati. Wanita itu benar-benar naif. Ga Eul yang seperti itulah yang ia sukai. Yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Lelaki itu memutar tubuh kekasihnya sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Kalau kukatakan aku adalah _soulmate_-mu, kau percaya?"

"Eh..." Ga Eul tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin sekali percaya. Tapi memiliki seorang So Yi Jeong sebagai soulmate, rasa-rasanya lebih mustahil daripada mimpi. Terlalu tinggi untuk diraih.

Yi Jeong tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu apa jadinya kalau nama kita digabungkan?"

Ga Eul menggeleng, sedikit bingung kenapa pembicaraan yang sempat serius tadi seketika berubah jadi soal sepele seperti nama.

"So Yi Jeong dan Chu Ga Eul. So dan Ga Eul menjadi So-Eul. Atau dalam bahasa Inggris, _soul_."

Sepasang mata Ga Eul melebar. Dia tahu apa arti kata itu. Jiwa. Seperti kata _soulmate_ yang berarti belahan jiwa.

"Kau dan aku, kita satu jiwa."

Ga Eul menahan napas. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata ini akan keluar dari mulut seseorang yang begitu dicintainya, yang ia perjuangkan sampai di ujung batas kemampuannya. Oh, dia nyaris melayang karena luapan bahagia. Bahkan hampir kehilangan kesadaran!

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

Yi Jeong berusaha menafsirkan raut wajah Ga Eul. Senang? Terharu? Malu? Tampaknya gabungan semua itu. Seketika ia tahu jika ini adalah waktunya. Ini momennya. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah wanita itu. Kali ini, tak ada lagi yang boleh menginterupsi mereka.

Yi Jeong mencium bibir Ga Eul, pelan, lembut, dan dalam. Menikmatinya.

Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka berdua—Ga Eul pernah berciuman dengan mantannya, sedangkan Yi Jeong tidak ingat siapa saja yang pernah diciumnya—tapi ciuman ini rasanya jauh lebih hangat daripada ciuman mereka yang manapun. Karena mereka melakukannya dengan segenap rasa. Karena tahu, ciuman ini akan mengikat mereka selamanya. Menyatukan mereka sebagai satu jiwa utuh.

Mereka adalah belahan jiwa satu sama lain.

Lagi, dering ponsel mengganggu mereka. Ponsel Ga Eul. Yi Jeong itu mendesah kesal, tapi keduanya sama-sama melepaskan diri. Ga Eul meraih ponsel dari tas tangannya.

"Jan Di." Ucapnya pada Yi Jeong, kemudian mengangkat telepon itu.

Bukannya seharusnya sekarang Jan Di sedang menikmati malam pertamanya dengan Jun Pyo? Kenapa ia malah sempat-sempatnya menelepon Ga Eul? Yi Jeong yakin, Jun Pyo di seberang sana pasti sama dongkolnya dengan dia seperti saat ini. Dia memperhatikan Ga Eul yang sesekali mengangguk atau menggeleng sambil berbicara cepat. Sepertinya menenangkan Jan Di. Kemudian wanita itu tertawa.

_Her laugh her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

Tak lama kemudian, Ga Eul menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah... itu. Jan Di bilang dia gugup sekali, jadi dia meneleponku selagi Jun Pyo-sunbae di kamar mandi."

Yi Jeong tertawa. Walaupun lebih galak dan keras kepala, sebenarnya di satu sisi Jan Di juga sama polosnya seperti Ga Eul.

"Kau bilang apa padanya?"

Wajah Ga Eul merona merah.

"Kubilang... dia tidak perlu gugup karena itu adalah saat-saat yang ia nantikan."

Cengiran memenuhi wajah Yi Jeong. Jun Pyo juga pasti sama gugupnya seperti istri barunya itu. Berteman dengannya sejak kecil, Yi Jeong tahu kalau sebenarnya Jun Pyo belum pernah tidur dengan wanita sebelumnya. Pewaris grup Shinhwa itu, seperti halnya Ji Hoo, masih 'steril'. Beda dengan dia atau Woo Bin yang sudah berpengalaman dengan wanita.

Teringat akan masa lalunya sebagai casanova membuat Yi Jeong menghela napas berat. Entah bagaimana, ia tak ingin lagi membangga-banggakan status lamanya itu. Julukan '5 Second Kill' itu bahkan mengganggunya. Kalau saja ia bertemu Ga Eul dari awal, mungkin status itu juga tak akan pernah ada.

Tampaknya lelaki itu memang sudah bertekuk lutut sepenuhnya pada sang belahan jiwa.

* * *

"Sunbae, kau yakin aku tidak perlu berdandan lebih dulu...?"

Yi Jeong memandang Ga Eul yang tampak salah tingkah di sampingnya. Mereka sedang memasuki salah satu restoran mewah di sebuah hotel bintang lima. Yi Jeong tidak memberitahu Ga Eul mereka akan makan malam di tempat ini, sehingga pakaian wanita itu memang sangat sederhana. Atasan warna biru muda dan rok _beige_ selutut. Tapi dengan itu pun, Ga Eul sudah tampak cantik.

"Tidak perlu. Kau selalu cantik apapun yang kau kenakan."

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

Setelah makan, Yi Jeong tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Ketegangan tidak bisa lenyap dari wajahnya. Ternyata ini lebih sulit daripada yang ia duga. Masalahnya, yang akan ia ungkapkan ini serius. Hal yang akan mengubah hidup mereka berdua selamanya.

_So don't even bother ask me_

_If you look okay_

_You know I say_

"Yi Jeong-sunbae, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yi Jeong kaget karena ternyata ia gagal menyembunyikan perasaan di balik topeng 'Prince Charming'-nya. Atau itu hanya karena Ga Eul sudah begitu mengenalnya? Master _pottery_ itu berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan senyuman.

"Ga Eul-yang, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

Ga Eul tersenyum simpul. Menunggu. Yi Jeong menatap lekat sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. Kepolosannya. Kelembutannya. Kecantikannya yang tak ada duanya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru kecil dan membukanya dihadapan wanita itu.

"Ga Eul-yang, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Yi Jeong-sunbae...!" Ga Eul tersentak, tatapannya beralih pada sebuah cincin berlian di dalam kotak kecil yang ditunjukkan Yi Jeong. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Napasnya seperti terhenti seketika.

"Aku bersumpah tak akan menyakitimu. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu hingga desah napas terakhirku. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya bagimu."

"Sunbae..." Air mata Ga Eul merebak. Semua terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan baginya. Inilah angan-angannya. Mimpinya. Seluruh hidupnya.

"Aku mau, Sunbae."

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole worls stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

SELESAI


End file.
